


Ensnaring

by liquescensolla



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hallucinations, I really do no like sad Kuramoto, M/M, Reunion kisses, Reunions, Separation, Yomo the silver knight to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquescensolla/pseuds/liquescensolla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really thought he could do this. He told himself that he's going to be strong for him. It's for his protection he says. They will meet again. That's what he promised him after all. </p>
<p>Kuramoto and Yomo are forced to separate when their safety is put in jeopardy but they are not taking their time apart as well as they initially promised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensnaring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tenmillionotters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/gifts).



> Coming back after 56445664 years with a gift fic for the beautiful and talented tenmillionotters. This is my first attempt at writing for this beautiful pairing that was given to me by this beautiful person. I hope you enjoy!.

How long has it been actually? Has it been weeks? Months? Maybe it’s been Years? Kuramoto would rather not think too much about it but ever since the day Yomo has walked out of that door it’s like a piece of him left with him. One would assume they split on bad terms but such a thing could never happen between them. The world they live in is dangerous, especially when everything around them is falling apart. As much as it hurts Kuramoto and Yomo both came to a rather painful mutual agreement to split up to ensure each other’s safety.

_“I’m sorry but I think we need some time apart.” Yomo chokes while fighting back tears._

_“I –I…” Kuramoto starts to speak, only to have his heavy heart jump into his throat, preventing him from speaking._

_“It’s for the best. It’s dangerous out there. I don’t want you to be killed if the truth comes out. I cannot afford to lose you. I promise to come back. I’m sorry Itou I-“_

_He feels a pair of hands on his face, forcing his gaze to land on his kitsune lover. The tears have already fallen but it is Kuramoto’s incredibly somber expression that’s feigning confidence which forces the flood gates open._

_“No matter what happens I will always wait for you. If you should leave this world before me then best believe I will follow you when the time comes. If death should come between us then we must make sure to find each other in the afterlife.”_

Kuromoto sighs, wearing a fickle smile when his face gently presses against the window while he’s perched up on the couch. The rain falls continuously through the afternoon that freely falls against his window, creating a melodic tapping that gives him a sense of peace as the darkness consumes his broken heart. If only his silver prince would walk through the door, scooping him up into his arms before they share a passionate kiss that only a reunited couple madly in love can perform. This is the reunion he so desperately dreams of as he reminisces on the times they shared, even when he hopes to forget.

“Wherever you are I hope you’re doing okay. Please not worry about me. I am taking it one step at a time.”

The small tear sneakily slides gently down his face until it forcefully falls onto the lap. He makes no attempt at wiping it away since he’s giving his longing heart the permission to cry. Emptiness spreads all over, paralyzing him fully until he’s numb to it. Maybe it’s for the best, to ensure an easier transition to a life without his silver knight. He starts to succumb to his darkness until his world goes completely black where his entire reality is completely altered. He’s falls into the welcoming arms of despair, his eyes sliding close, embracing the void as the memories are flooding his mind until his head aches.  Maybe if he falls far enough everything will go blank, along with his memories.

The first image shows their first kiss. Kuromoto vividly remembers the feeling pf his hand touching his. Their fingers are enthusiastically lacing together in elegant harmony when they finally close the distance that rudely settles between them. Their lips finally touch, their reality being pushed back into background irrelevancy. The sparks are going off and are generously shared between them until that perfect bravado pulls him out of the warped reality that was formed as a result of the perfect ambrosia that his boyfriend is giving him.

“Itou…”

Kuromoto tries pulling him back into the kiss but the sudden resistance is causing confusion for the kitsune.

“Yomo what’s wr-“

“Itou.” He calls his name again, this time a little more firmly as if he’s trying to grab his attention if only Kuramoto would listen.

“Itou…”

One more time. Just let him hear it one more time.

“Itou…”

Maybe he needs to raise the volume.

“Yomo please kiss me. I need you. I missed you. Why don’t you want this?”

“I am here Itou…”

Kuramoto starts to sob, the cruelty of those words finally pushing him over the edge.  

“No you not. It’s been so long and I tried to be strong. I really did!”

What is even happening? One moment they were kissing under the night sky and now Kuramoto is a sobbing mess, grabbing Yomo as if he’s going to lose him forever.

_Please don’t leave…_

He suddenly feels a pair of arms around him and that’s when he looks up at him with a wide eyed stare. His gaze slightly goes to the side and the realization hits him like a ton of bricks. Somehow he’s back in his room, the storm long gone, the sun peeking from behind the dissipating clouds.

Ho long was he standing there?

How did he get inside?

Why is he hugging him?

Why is Kuramoto not registering this?

“Y-Yomo…?”

He reaches up to touch his face, making sure this is not one of his mind altering hallucinations. Suddenly Yomo grabs his hand, their fingers lacing together and giving the kitsune all the confirmation he needs that what’s happening around his is all real.

“I’m sorry…”

“NO! Don’t say a word.”

Yomo starts to feel an overwhelming fear washing over him, leaving him paralyzed where he stands. Is this the end? Will Kuramoto give him the boot? Has he found somebody else? There are so many questions swimming in his head and not one has been answered. He expects the absolute worst, even mentally preparing for it but he’s interrupted by the voice of his one and only true love. It’s the same voice that’s going to tear his heart to shreds when he finally speaks his peace.

“I don’t want you to say another word. There’s no need…”

Yomo refuses to cry. He refuses to break down in front of him. Maybe he should just leave before it-

“…when I really need to have your lips on mine.”

“I-Itou?” He’s smiling. Actually smiling like he just won the lottery. He hugs him even tighter; their bodies tightly pressed together, his eyes gazing into Kuramoto’s oceanic blue orbs.

“Yomo I missed you so much. I tried to be strong. I really did. This home is no home without you. Our bed is no longer comfortable when I’m not wrapped tightly in your embrace. My heart is no longer beating when you’re not here to tell me how much you love me. Fuck this. I’m tired of pretending. I stop giving me that shit eating grin and just fucking kiss me already!”

Yomo won’t have to be told twice and he immediately leans down, his hand touching his chin and lifting his head up so that their lips can meet. It’s like finally having something he’s been denied of for far too long when their lips begin to move. Kuramoto presses closer, his head tilting so he can properly deepen the kiss. Yomo’s hands hook behind his legs to him up while there are in a tight lip lock before flopping down the couch where the two continue to make out while they lay together. Yomo is very much aroused as it’s been so long since they have been intimate with each other. As much as he would like to take his clothes off and give him a proper apology gift he can clearly see how fatigued his kitsune really is, his lethargic movements as they kiss are becoming a little too obvious to ignore. They got plenty of time to fool around but right now he prefers to lay with him until sleep consumes them.

Kuramoto, being the first to pull back gently caresses his cheek, his eyes expressing glee, albeit a tear slipping from his eye. The tear reaches his chin before a finger, belonging to Yomo reaches over to wipe it away.

“It’s okay.” He gently pecks him on the lips. “I’m here now.”

“So this is it huh?” Kuramoto notes which captures the interest of his lover.

“I’m sorry Itou but I don’t follow.”

Itou pokes his nose before turning his attention onto his hair, his fingers languidly stroking his hair.

“So this is our reality. The only reality I will acknowledge.”


End file.
